theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ekhota Base
(Liberators-830B, formerly, now Liberators-830N ) * Air Force (formerly) * (formerly)|continent = North America|interest = The Hole|notable_inhabitants = Liberators-830N|notable_former_inhabitants = *United States Army Air Force personnel *United States Air Force personnel *Liberators-830B agents and personnel *Lucius Mallory (during takeover)}} Ehkota Base was a former US Air Force base stationed near the outskirts of Union City, Wyoming, then occupied and used as the primary headquarters for the team known as Liberators-830B. It was destroyed during the ULC-CLAW War during the first battle for Ekhota Base and the escape of L-830B. In mid-2030, Ehkota was reactivated after partial repairs allowing once again for the use of its runway and some storage buildings such as the hangar. Much of the former underground base has been filled in with concrete. History Ekhota base was formerly a US Army Air Force facility built during World War II for the purpose of magi-tec research. This was due to a heavy increase in US military presence within the region, which chose Union City as its primary resource and base of operations due to its remote strategic location within the Rocky Mountains, and the city's high population of wizards. It functioned primarily as vehicle and munitions storage as well as research. It was built by Dwarven architects and engineers, as one of many such bases throughout the region and the United States. After the war it continued to serve as a USAF base after the US Army Air Force was re-organized, until 1969 where it was decommissioned and sealed. The facility was upgraded and reactivated in 2029 following the 2029 Union City terror incident, which saw the need for additional agents to be assigned to the city to increase security. Liberators-830B received this installation as their headquarters. 2029 ULC CLAW War Aftermath 2030 (partial reconstruction) Locations and Features The base features a long airstrip for aircraft to take off and land, as well as an adjoining hangar for storage of planes and ground vehicles. Most of the facility is underground, as is common in Dwarven architecture. Surface A few buildings are present on the surface. They include the residential and sleeping quarters for many of the base personnel and the team captain's auxiliary office, as well as a building for exercise and recreation. The main runway has been rebuilt since the ULC-CLAW War in order to service aircraft supplying the L-830N chapter that cannot land at Atlantes Center. Former Underground Facilities * Hangar: The hangar is the primary entrance into the facility proper, and stores the team's aircraft and field operations vehicles. The hangar's roof is capable of opening up into two 'clamshell' sections to allow planes to directly take off and vertically inside it without having to land on the runway and be towed in. ** A large portion of the hangar floor is in fact an elevator platform, large enough to comfortably house a AC-20 Phoenix. It descends below ground level to an underground cavern. Not all of the hangar is on this platform, as numerous ULC SUVs are stored off to the side at ground level. * The Hole: The Hole is the nickname given to the underground cavern just below the surface. In this area, two V-25 Valkyries are stored along with more equipment, and the C-20 is parked here when not in active use. Off to the side of The Hole is an armory. * 'Armory: '''The armory is a chamber off the side of the cavern for weapons, armor and equipment storage. It contains numerous weapons along with bulletproof vests, combat suits, crates of ammunition and special weapons, among other devices and standard-issue field operations gear. * '''Tech lab: ' * '''Foundry: '''The Foundry is a metals workshop within the base that allows for the creation and maintenance of heavy duty equipment that is made of or requires metal in their construction. It works often in conjunction with the tech lab.